


Good & Quiet

by hoyas



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: But also, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoyas/pseuds/hoyas
Summary: "Hoya, you've been especially quiet lately."The boy on the floor can only swallow roughly and tries to hold as still as possible but kneeling like this, hands clasped behind his back and back arched, puts a slight tremble into his muscles. He can't speak anyway, not without permission, but Sunggyu looks over his face like he's waiting for an answer. Hoya closes his eyes to hide from the fierce stare.





	

"Hoya, you've been especially quiet lately."

The boy on the floor can only swallow roughly and tries to hold as still as possible but kneeling like this, hands clasped behind his back and back arched, puts a slight tremble into his muscles. He can't speak anyway, not without permission, but Sunggyu looks over his face like he's waiting for an answer. Hoya closes his eyes to hide from the fierce stare.

"Was that it? Did you want to be quiet for me?" Hoya gives a slight nod but Sunggyu continues, "Sweetie, make sure to look at me," a smile in his voice, and Howon obeys because this is what he wants. No matter how many times he's seen Sunggyu naked, it still makes his ears flush and he has to stop himself from cowering in embarrassment at the way his cock twitches when Sunggyu shifts on the bed.

Sunggyu's smile turns into a grin as he says, "What a good boy." 

Hoya can feel his flush going down his neck and spreading a warm feeling in his chest at the praise. He tilts his head up a little when Sunggyu strokes a hand through his hair and shuffles closer to where the older boy is sitting on the edge of the bed when the hand pulls him forward gently.

The tension in the room in so thick and Howon almost feels lightheaded from the warmth of being settled in the 'V' of Sunggyu's legs but his attention focuses again when Sunggyu takes his own erection in hand. 

"Come on, Howon-ah, show me how good you can be."

From there, it's easy to lean forward, to lick the bead of pre-cum from his hyung's cock and let his lips wrap around the head. Howon's mouth and throat feel unused from hours of silence but Sunggyu's cock is so hot and heavy on his tongue when he takes it in that he can't remember anything else. Like most things, Hoya is slow and careful as he bobs his head over Sunggyu's length but still eager to do well. He tries not to think about how messy it looks, saliva and pre-cum sliding down his hyung's shaft as he swallows around another inch. 

The hand still in his hair is more grounding than anything but when Sunggyu uses his other hand to tap his cheek, he knows to bring his hands from behind his back and brace them on Sunggyu's thighs. He has just another moment to relax his throat and fully take Sunggyu in, inhaling the smell of sweat and skin as he's held at the base of Sunggyu's cock, before Sunggyu tugs his head back slightly and starts rolling his hips.

Howon does his best to keep his throat relaxed and eyes on Sunggyu but when the older speeds up his thrusts, his other hand going around Hoya's neck to hold him exactly where he wants, Howon can feel tears collecting in the corner of his eyes and he gags a little every time Sunggyu's thumb presses down too hard on his jugular. Hoya's hands clench helplessly on Sunggyu's thighs, feeling the muscles move underneath, but he is so thankful for the anchor as he loses himself in the feeling of Sunggyu fucking roughly into his mouth.

Sunggyu showers him praises, telling him how pretty he looks on his knees like this, how great he is at taking cock, how his mouth feels _so good_ , how he was made for him, and Hoya feels like he's burning and drowning and floating, all at once. The tears slip down the side of his cheeks, and he knows his lips will feel bruised for hours, throat raw for maybe even longer, but Sunggyu's hand is soft in his hair and the way he doesn't look away from Howon's face feels like trust.

Sunggyu gives one more thrust as he groans out Hoya's name, and Hoya feels his throat constrict as Sunggyu's come fills his mouth, swallowing as much as he can and milking Sunggyu's orgasm. Despite his efforts, a dribble still leaks out when Sunggyu pulls his cock from his mouth. Before he can lick it away, Sunggyu uses his cock to push it back into Hoya's mouth and takes himself in hand to guide the tip of his cock back and forth over Howon's swollen lips, taking in his glazed eyes, dark with arousal.

"If only I could take a picture. Would you like that, Howon? Then everyone could see how pretty you look after your mouth's been fucked. No one would say anything if they knew how obedient and good you are for me." A shiver rakes Hoya's body and Sunggyu pauses to wipe the tear-tracks from Howon's face, before tugging the younger boy up to straddle his lap. 

"Too bad for them, you're mine," Sunggyu whispers and then firmly kisses Howon's red lips.

Howon can't help but moan when Sunggyu winds his arms around his waist, tugging them closer, and finally putting pressure on his straining erection. Sunggyu chuckles at the way the younger boy grinds against his stomach, seeking friction, but Howon can't feel embarrassed, not when he's waited so long. 

With feet planted on the floor, Sunggyu easily flips them over on the bed so that Hoya's sprawled on his back, eyes widening in surprise for a moment before falling shut as Sunggyu kisses him again. Hoya's legs go around Sunggyu's waist, searching for that friction again, but it's harder for him to get leverage in this position and Sunggyu teasingly presses Howon down into the mattress but doesn't move more than that.

Their kisses get sloppier as Howon whines shamelessly against Sunggyu's mouth. "So cute," Sunggyu comments--and this is what makes Hoya's cheeks redden--as he nips harshly on Howon's bottom lip and delves his tongue into the younger's mouth. When he pulls away, Sunggyu can't stop his smile at the sight before him. Hoya really looks the cutest when he's panting lightly, hair mussed and lips shining, getting shyer the longer he feels Sunggyu looking at him. Sunggyu takes pity on the man beneath him when Howon bites his lip and glances up at Sunggyu through his eyelashes.

"Tell me what you want," Sunggyu directs as he runs a comforting hand down Howon's thighs before curving around to grab his ass. He presses a dry finger against Howon's entrance to feel it clench, trying to draw his index finger in. The older man can tell from the way Hoya's body shudders as he rubs his finger in a circular motion that this is too much, that Howon is so close to coming already, but the younger boy just tenses, gasps out a "please" and he's so good that Sunggyu _has to_ reward him by pushing his finger into the warm heat.

It must hurt a little going in dry but the sound Howon makes is wrecked and full of need. His voice is soft and strained from disuse when he says, "Sunggyu-hyung, please. I want you." 

Within seconds, Sunggyu has the lube by the bedside open. He pulls away from Howon while warming the lube over his fingers and watches hungrily as Hoya plants his feet on the edge of the mattress, knees bent and thighs spread.

"No one else will get to see you like this," Sunggyu says as he uses one hand to spread Howon's thighs farther apart, admiring the way his pink hole opens up slightly. "So perfect and ready for me." He re-enters his index finger, quickly pumping in and out before adding another finger. 

Hoya moans at the familiar intrusion, his body desperate for more, and he wants so badly to touch his erection but he knows better so he brings his hands under his knees and helps hold himself open for his hyung, feet raised in the air. It's easy to see how Sunggyu's gaze darkens from where he's standing by the bed, and Howon knows he's being a good boy so he tightens his fingers, holds still, and waits while Sunggyu adds another finger, deliberately staying away from his prostate.

The whimper that leaves his lips when Sunggyu's fingers pull out is cut off when Sunggyu bends over and kisses him mercilessly. Hoya can feel Sunggyu's hands on his hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed until Sunggyu's erection is rubbing teasingly at his hole. The grip on his hips tighten and then Sunggyu is pressing in slowly. 

Hoya moans as Sunggyu's thick length fucks him open, his rim stretching widely around the head of his hyung's cock. He wraps his legs around Sunggyu's waist again and holds tightly onto the other's shoulders when Sunggyu slides the rest of his length into Howon's tight heat.

"God, you feel so good," Sunggyu breathes into the crook of Howon's neck and Howon can't catch his breath when the older man starts thrusting in and out a moment later. He feels teeth on his collarbone, kisses and bites ghosting down to his nipple, but it's all secondary to how full he feels as Sunggyu fucks steadily into him. It's when Sunggyu sucks his nipple harshly into his mouth and aims a hard thrust at Howon's prostate that Howon's mind goes blank and he can no longer stop the sounds coming from his open mouth.

Sunggyu gives the younger boy's nipples one more lick before straightening up and staring at the body below him as he speeds up his thrusts. Hoya's nipples are a pretty red, glossy with saliva, and the cool air only makes them harden further. His abs clench with each movement, muscles glistening with sweat and a flush of arousal covers his smooth skin. The image combined with the moans from the dancer has Sunggyu thrusting harder into the intoxicating heat, Howon being rocked back and forth between the bed by the force of it.

"Howon-ah, what would you do if the others knew you liked being fucked this much? Would you want them to take turns making a mess of you? Get Woohyunnie to fuck your mouth while I'm fucking you, just like this. I bet you would like that, all pretty and open, all the time for anyone to use whenever they wanted to." 

Sunggyu delights in the way Howon's body tenses and how tears spring to his eyes as he shakes his head, incoherent and overwhelmed but still needing to say, "No, no. Only you, hyung."

The elder smiles and wraps a hand around Howon's erection. "That's right, baby. Only me. I've got you." 

It merely takes a few well-timed strokes of his hand and a couple more thrusts before Hoya's back arches off the bed, hole tightening as he comes. Sunggyu groans and kisses Hoya, thrusting roughly into the clenching heat as Howon rides out his orgasm. He feels fingernails digging into his shoulder-blades as Hoya comes down from his high, the younger boy whimpering softly because it's too much, but Sunggyu only tightens his grip on Howon's cock. He fucks hard and fast into the oversensitive body, Howon's sobs driving him forward, before his orgasm crashes into him and he pushes his length deep into the younger.

The feel of his hyung's release inside of him is enough to make Howon shudder in pleasure. When Sunggyu presses him down into the mattress and holds him there, heavy cock still throbbing inside of him and balls pressed tightly to his abused rim, Howon can't stop how his body seizes up as a dry orgasm washes over him.

When he opens his eyes again, that full feeling from earlier is gone but Hoya feels warm all over. He blinks sleepily to the side and there Sunggyu is, gently toweling off the mess of cum, sweat, and lube. Howon clumsily catches one of his hands and manages a hoarse, "Hyung."

The smile Sunggyu aims at their hands before he looks at Howon has fireflies lighting up in his chest, spots of warmth he can't pinpoint. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Happy. Sleep with me?"

"Of course." Sunggyu tosses the towel to the side and helps the younger under the covers before spooning in behind him, chin resting easily on Howon's shoulder. From this position, he talks directly into Hoya's ear, and the latter can't help but shiver when Sunggyu whispers, "you did really good tonight. You're always so beautiful and perfect for me."

The words make Hoya feel even warmer and his eyes unconsciously drift shut when Sunggyu entwines their fingers over his stomach, Sunggyu's arms a comfortable and reassuring weight around him. It's easy, so easy and simple, to settle back against the chest of his leader, his hyung, his most precious person. He's mumbling as he falls asleep but he's sure Sunggyu understands nonetheless. The smile pressed to Howon's neck matches the one on his face.

_"Thank you. Love you."_


End file.
